Lenalee's Love and Allen's Promise
by euphemia's maiden
Summary: it wasn't easy to admitt one's feelings. will she be able to confess her love before he leaves? he had to promise her something when he returned, to give her a child. she died saving him, a contract they made, and a daughter they love. a beautiful ending.
1. the promise he made her

** dedicated to MOLLYDUONG3**

**this fanfic is about Lenalee and Allen. it follows right after the manga chapter 168 when the hitler dude was about to announce allen's secret. its my alternate version of what happens after and i created a moment all to lenalee and allen where she finally admitts her love. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! (: i tried my very best to make it ROMANTIC AND SWEET AS POSSIBLE3**

* * *

Allen walker is the 14th noah. He now has a duty to protect the people and fight against the level 4 akumas. And last but not least, he has to do this alone. This news was broadcast to every excorcist and person working within the order 2 days ago, and since then the mood has gone down to a gloomy and depressed feeling. Even Komui disapproves of it, but the pope's order is law amongst the order.

This breaking news upsetted everyone, especially Lenalee who's heart is fragile enough to break if another life was lost. To Lenalee, Allen is more than just a comrade, he became someone that she fell in love with during tragic events and dark times. The only problem is she doesnt know how to tell him how she feels, or worse. finding out if he feels the same way about her. Her love for him became so entirely strong that she would give her own life to be with him.

Lenalee walked down the halls of the black order alone in the middle of the night, pacing up and down. she was debating with herself if it was the right time to tell Allen how she felt. The door to his room was only 5 feet away. she began to wonder what he could possibly be doing in there, and then thought to herself if he ever thought of her during the quiet nights like this alone.

"_ I.. I want to tell Allen-kun how i feel about him before its too late_.." she thought to herself with warming eyes. " _...but how do i say it ? how do i tell him my heart _!" Lenalee punched the wall next to her in anger and fear all together, her eyes and fist clenched together as tears began to stream down her eyes.

"hello ? whos there?" Allen asked as he opened the door. Lenalee looked shocked and puzzled until she realized that it wasn't a wall that she punched, it was Allen's door. she must've lost track of where she was pacing when she was deep in thought.

"A-Allen-kun.. I-I'm sorry for disturbing you!" she stuttered in embarassment as she tried to hide her red face. Allen looked at her puzzled and laughed.

"It's alright Lenalee, why dont you come in ? its cold walking around in the hallways by yourself." he said as he gave her a warm smile. Lenalee looked at him with a bit of curiosity. Did he know that she was pacing back and forth by herself all this time?

"Allen, there is something i really want to tell you.." she murmured sitting down on his bed. " but, there are so many things i want to tell you that i don't know where to start." she said to him looking towards the floor.

"Lenalee..? Is there something wrong?" he looked at her in concern as he sat down next to her. " You know that you can tell me anything and i will listen." he told her with utmost sincerity.

"_he will listen.. he is concerned.. heh." _she thought to herself. " _All the characteristics of a brother, not a lover.." _she smiled sadly and looked up deep into his eyes. His eyes which are cursed and carry the burden of seeing the akuma souls. staring at him with so much love in her expression she wished that she could just take that pain and burden away from him and put it all on herself. Without knowledge of it, her hands slowly rose to carress his soft cheeks.

"Lenalee..? a-are you ok ..?" Allen's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I-I'M sorry Allen... I should go now." she shook herself back to reality and felt embarassment as she walked towards the door. suddenly she felt a hand grabbing onto hers. when she turned around, she saw Allen looking back at her. his face showed no emotion and his eyes were fixed on hers. Lenalee thought to herself that he was never more handsome than he is at this very moment.

"Lenalee, please take care of yourself alright ?" he said with all the care his voice could muster.

"of course Allen." she responded with a smile as he let her go. she realized that the reason he said that to her was because Allen was going to leave tomorrow for his endless battle against the level four akuma, which the earl sent to destroy the black order. She thought to herself that she was never going to be able to tell him her feelings.

-- NEXT MORNING--

" soo.. can you tell me why you are in my room ?" Kanda said in annoyance as he was meditating.

" i just like to meditate, is that a crime?" Lenalee giggled while trying to concentrate like Kanda.

" You know you dont like it, ever since we were kids you hated meditating, i know it's something else.."

" ahaha, you always seem to know kanda." she smiled looking towards the ever so concetrated kanda. " eversince we were little you always knew if i had something on my mind, or if i was hiding something. It never occured to me until now that we know a lot about each other."

"yeah." kanda opened his eyes and looked at Lenalee who was now rocking back and forth, with her hands holding on to her knees in a childish manner. He remembered how Lenalee mistakened him for a girl the first time they met 10 years ago and how he played along because he didnt want to have to break the news to her. They had so many memories together and he always wondered why he was never really able to talk to her about things that he himself kept bottled up.

"you know kanda, we've known each other for so long and i wonder why we never really had a good conversation." she smiled at him. " you always listen to me, but you never really talk."

"why are you here anyway ? i know that it's not because you want to meditate.." in a flash he changed the subject.

"i just want to talk to you ! i mean within our 10 years together i realize i dont know much about you." she said in a cute little voice.

"Today is bean-sprouts last day here, you know that don't you ?" he said bluntly. " shouldn't you go and spend as much time with him as you can?"he asked as he continued to meditate calmly as if there was no distraction.

"why are you trying to change the subject Kanda ! can't i just be here with you ?!" she said loudly half irritated.

"because i know you enough to know that its not me that you want to see, its that boy." he calmly said as he broke off from his meditative state. " if the reason why you are here is because you don't want to see him leave, you should think about how he feels if you arent there to see him off."

"I cant kanda.. i just can't." she sadly told him. " besides would it really matter to him if he saw me today or not ? There are going to be so many people seeing him off.." her eyes began to water while she attempted to wipe them away without kanda's knowledge.

" Lenalee, if there's one thing i know about you from all our time together is that you are a stong young lady who never gives up." he said with a mighty voice. "but right now all i see is a weak, insecure, little girl. What happened to the Lenalee i know ?" he demanded.

" i dont know, i can't find her right now.. there are so many things going through my mind. I dont want Allen-kun to go !" she yelled with her hands covering her face.

"do you love him?" he asked bluntly. she looked up at him with wide eyes and paused.

"I do love him." Lenalee finally admitted to herself. " I love him so much and i want to tell him, no matter what the outcome is."

"Now that is the Lenalee that i have come to know" kanda smiled. " you have grown to be quite a matured lady"

"thank you kanda for helping me realize my feelings." she thanked him and leaned over to give him a hug.

_**BAMMMMM!**_ "YUU, WE ARE GOING TO MISS ALLEN'S GOING AWAY-- LENALEE?! YUU?! WHAAAT!?"

--DUN DUN DUNNN AHAHAH--

"shutup you damn rabbit.." kanda said in annoyance slapping his hand to his forhead.

"lavi, its not what you think." lenaleee sweatdropped in laughter.

" i cant believe this ! This whole time right in front of me and i never knew !" lavi shouted out in shock and confusion running around like an idiot. It was actually a very funny sight.

--THAT NIGHT--

Everyone crowded around the dining hall getting ready to eat, but not to everyone's surprise Allen was already halfway into all the food that the chef made especially for him. Since it was his last night with them, everybody laughed and cheered just having a great time without worry. Lavi tried alcohol for the first time and became drunk causing Lenalee to watch over the boy. Kanda at his soba in silence. Komui was being attacked for bringing his komurin to the party. And Allen who was in the middle of eating watched everyone in their moment of fun thinking about how much he would miss everyone.

Lenalee on the otherhand, (she tied lavi up) thought about joining Allen in his Akuma battle. She didnt want Allen to have to fight alone and remembered how she told him to always fight along side his comrades. This time she wants to follow her own advice. It was the end of the party and everyone surrounded the perimeter of the great hall as Allen stood by himself in the middle. It was time for him to go and the doors were opening for his take off. Next to Allen was timcanpi, his golem that stood by his side through everything. every single person from the order was there and watched him silently with regret and sorrow in there eyes.

"ALLEN- KUN! wait" Lenalee cam running out from the crowd pushing people out of her way. Allen turned around to see her running towards him. before he could say her name she jumped on him with so much force that it nearly caused him to fall back. She held him in a tight embrace and shoved her face into his chest. For a moment it was just the two of them locked together in a never ending embrace. Allen was surprised and so was the crowd. Komui in the other hand was being restrained by reever and the other science department from lashing out at Allen.

"MY BEAUTFUL LENALEE! SOMEONE SAVE HER ! ALLEN I WILL KILL YOU!" komui hollered as more people restricted him.

"what ?! but Yuu i thought -- SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU !" lavi yelled frantically.

"well you thought wrong you stupid rabbit.." kanda sighed.

Allen, i dont want you to go.." Lenalee broke the embrace. "not without me." she said determined, looking deep into his eyes.

"Lenalee.. im sorry but you can't." he said with more concern.

"why Allen ! why cant you unerstand ? i want to help you.. i want to be with you !"

"Lenalee you just can't !" he yelled.

" I LOVE YOU ALLEN." she blurted out in one loud response. the halls were all silent watching them in amazement. Love between two excorcist was unheard of until now.

"Lenalee..."

"i want to go with you allen, i dont want to lose you ever again. i will be happy if i could stay by your side even if it means dying by your side." she cried. " don't you understand Allen ? i have fallen in love with you and if you leave me now i dont know what i would do."

Allen looked at her with a warming expression and smiled. he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other hand tangled in her hair as he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Her eyes were closed as she accepted it without surprise as if she knew all along it was coming. Both excorcists stood in the middle of the whole order revealing there love for one another. Their lips were locked and the only thing going through there mind at the moment were eachother. Suddenly everyone within the order began to clap for them. Everybody within the room already expected it to happen sooner or later and welcomed the moment. Even komui who detest the fact that Lenalee is in love approved of this love. All exccept Lavi who remained clueless were happy for them.

Lenalee and Allen broke away from there kiss and he began to talk.

" Lenalee, i need you to stay here dont you understand ? i would never let you go with me even if you wanted to." he smiled at her with his hand against her soft cheeks. "if you are dead who is there for me to protect? it destroys the whole purpose of me going out there and risking my life"

"Allen..." her eyes gleamed as she listened to him.

"I dont ever want your life to be in danger, please be safe so i can have a reason to protect." his eyes revealed so much love and passion. "stay here and it will give me a reason to come back home."

"I'll stay here Allen, and I'll wait for you to come back, but first you have to promise me that when you return and all is peaceful again..." she paused for a second. "you will give me a little boy that i can name Allen after his father." she said aloud and flushed.

The crowd who over heard her remark gasped in wonder. Komui fainted. Lavi whistled and did a hooray for Allen. Kanda sighed and thought about the little bean sprout running around and annoying him. Allen, who was shocked at her response turned bright red. His eyes widened and he paused for a moment before he laughed.

" That's a promise." he said with a hint of happiness in his voice. Allen began to break apart while holding onto her hand. Lenalee held onto it as it slowly slipped away as he walked on further until they finally broke apart. the doorz closed and she stood there alone once again.

Will you come back home to me..? _That's a promise._

* * *

_**I'm thinking about making another chapter to this one. what do you think ? should i continue ? should i write a story about what happens when allen is fighting ? or when he returns? IF he returns...?! WELL LET ME KNOW THROUGH REVIEWS PLEASE ! (:**_


	2. Her Welcoming Smile

**HIIII i decided to continue on with this (:! im planning on at least having 4 chapters ! ahhaha**

**anyways sorry that this is going to be a short chapter :x i am very hungry. ahahaha but please enjoy ! I PROMISE IT'LL GET EVEN BETTER IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS !**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE !! (**

* * *

A journey is not a journey without a reason, Allen's reason is simple. He wants to protect the people he loves and of course return home to Lenalee, But can he stir up enough strength to do this ? Can he destroy this sworm of level four Akuma that he has to battle all by himself? Allen layed in the middle of the battle ground and closed his eyes in the middle of the array.

"the 14th? heh, is this why the pope wants me to fight alone... because im one of them." he smirked. "is it because if i die, it wouldn't nesessarily be a life lost? do I... really have no one who wants me?" Allen then paused and thought about what he just said to himself. "No, that's not true at all. i have people that i love and my friends who are waiting for me to come back. most of all, i made Lenalee a promise to Lenalee and i can't keep her waiting anymore!" allen yelled out loud as he forced himself to stand up with great strength.

The akuma began circling him in the sky cackling and teasing him. Allen thought about what it would be like to return home when this was all over. He pictured the science department and komui throwing him a party. Lavi officially becoming a bookmen and stirring up mischief. Kanda being the same old quiet Kanda. And Lenalee, waiting for him with a warm smile saying, "_welcome home." _The motivation he need to see this all through was right with him inside his very own heart.

"you akuma, die !" allen hollered as he activated his inoccence to its full potential. Suddenly his arm started to change shape into a different form greater than any form it has ever taken. great amounts of white pure light shined from his inoccence until finally, it became a silver giant bow. Allen held it in his hand with amazement and wonder.

"Allen, this great weapon is called the Bow of Devine Light." a mystical voice rang.

"wh-who are you? where is this coming from?" he asked with doubt.

"silly boy, do you not recognize your own father's voice?" it snickered back at him.

"M-MANA..?" he responded with utmost shock and confusion. "but how, i thought your soul was gone forever ?!"

"i never died allen, my soul was with you all this time. dormant within your inoccence" the strong majestic voice told him. " at this moment in your life, you are no longer the 14th. i shall grant you this one last power and leave the world forever."

"but Mana! isn't there another way ? a way that you won't be hurt !" allen shouted. Now the sworm of akuma started to close in towards him.

"this is the only way Allen, i can't be hurt because i am not a physical being. you've done well my son, and for that I will always love you." it said with pride. "you have no time left, use my soul and then afterwards return home to the people who love you."

"yes Mana, I'll make you proud of your son." Allen's voice and expression held strong emotions and determination. He was finally able to here how Mana felt about him and was able to let Mana know his true feelings as well. "NOW LETS DO IT!" Allen took the devine bow in his hands and with the other pulled on an imaginary string. Mana's soul became a bright silver arrow emanating a strong pure power. he drew it up to the sky where all the level four akuma were and aimed. "this one is for the people that are waiting for me to come home." and he then let go of the string.

the giant arrow flew into the air with great speed as its light shined throught the whole world. It's light was even strong enough to obliterate all the Akuma as it passed them, and then an explosion occured. Mana's soul bursted in the air causing a immense flash of power and light. It swept across the earth and freed the world from all evil. The akuma were finally all destroyed and the souls were set free. Allen was able to finally go back home at last. Since Mana had left his body for good, he didn't hold the position of the 14th any longer. Now, he is back to his normal self.

"Im coming home everyone." he finally said in happiness.

--ARRIVING BACK HOME--

The doors of the black order never looked more welcoming as Allen stared up at its huge black steel. He was happy and was anxious to see everyone again.

_**BAMMMMMMMM! **_"ALLEN IS THAT YOU !? YOU'RE BACK!! HIP HIP HOORAY !" Lavi shouted in joy after he kicked open the door. "WE KNEW IT! YOU DID IT ALLEN! WE ALL SAW THE LIGHT ! ALLEN YOU ARE AMAZING--"

"shutup you stupid rabbit !" Kanda yelled as he kicked Lavi in the face.

"why you so mean yuu ?! we're all friends here, come on lets all give a great big hug !" lavi teased jumping around insanely.

"one more word and i will kill you."

"ohhh Allen you are back ! welcome home!" kamui welcomed him.

"HEY KOMUI TELL YUU TO DO A GROUP HUG WITH ALL OF US!"

"komui if you give that permission i will kill you also." he glared.

"lets have a group hug!" komui shouted with his hands in the air.

Allen watched the three of them and laughed. It has actually been 6 months since he left and he was never happier to see them argue like they use to. Allen then looked past the arguing bunch and saw what he had been waiting to see eversince he left. Lenalee stood between the open doors and smiled at him with bright watery eyes. She was beautful and at that moment looked like an angel that came down from heaven. Allen walked up to her slowly, ignoring the people who were now trying to save their own lives from kanda's mugen. He was now in his own world as he stood right in front of her. Staring into her eyes he smiled deeply. Lenalee's expression was warm and welcoming. She reached her hands up to his face and touched his cheeks gently.

"Welcome home Allen." she smiled.

"yes Lenalee, i came back like i promised i would." tears of joy ran down his face as held onto Lenalee with all his might and strength as if to never leave her again.

It was a picture perfect moment, and a moment that he never wanted to end.

* * *

YEEE ! 2nd chapter complete ! sorry that this chapter didn't have much of Lenalee and Allen moments / BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALL ABOUT

**LENALEE AND ALLENNNNNN! !! next chapter will be kinda of .. uhmm... how do i say ? intense ? :O they get a little FRISKY if you know what i mean (: well hey, how else do you get a baby ?! AHAHHAHAHA**


	3. Their Unforgettable Night

WARNINGGGGG: MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT ALERT D:! if you are apalled by sexual stories then i suggest you get use to them (: AHAHH!

**for those of you who enjoy them, please read on ! This scene is all about Lenalee and Allen and AHEM their first time ! i rated this story "T" but that was before i decided to continue on and write this bit. / but please enjoy !**

* * *

--6 MONTHS LATER--

The earl has not yet been caught, but eversince the incident he isn't so much of a great threat anymore, for his whole akuma line had been destroyed.Things amongst the black order had became unusually quiet lately, and now, Allen and Lenalee finally became an official couple. They hug and cuddle often, but the only problem is that they've only kissed once. Allen and Lenalee are quite fine with the way things are going, but Lavi on the otherhand is concerned for the new couples love life.

"Yo allen man, so how are things going with you and the missy?" Lavi asked Allen one morning as they were eating their breakfast in the great hall.

"well um, things are going great. She's never been happier" he said as he pictured Lenalee's smile in his head.

"thats nice thats nice... but, are you happy?" lavi leaned in closer and asked curiously.

Allen looked at him with a slight awkwardness to his expression. "of course I'm happy, why would you ask such a question?" he continued to slurp his soup as if Lavi never came to such a question.

"nooo! i mean... with the speed you two are going." he corrected himself. "have you guys.. yah know.. have you guys ever done anything MORE..?"

Allen looked at lavi and thought for a bit about what he was trying to say. Then a sudden thought came to his head and he flushed deeply. "why would you ask such a preposterous question !" he choked on his mouth full of soup. "I-I would never do somthing so obsurd to Lenalee.."

"allen, allen..." Lavi sighed. "you are already 18 years old, the age where boys such as yourself grow up and do more.. how do you say, GROWN UP THINGS." he slyly said with his arm around Allen like a good buddy. "do you get what im trying to say?"

"I-I'm not ready for such things yet Lavi!" he nervously said with a sweatdrop. "i mean, Lenalee might not be as well.."

"silly bean-sprout! cant you see? she wants it man." he obnxiously bellowed. "i can see it in her eyes, she's waiting for you to keep that promise of yours!"

It clicked to Allen, he honestly just remembered the promise that he made to Lenalee. thinking of what she asked him back then during that moment of sorrow, he realized that it may have been too much of a promise to keep. they were still young and unmarried. Allen thought about the future for the baby, and the environment in the black order would not have been a very good one.

"maybe that's why Lenalee has been acting kind of strange around me lately." he spoke. "she probably thinks that i have forgotten that promise to her."

"that's right man ! she's your woman now. you have to give her what she wants, and what she wants is you!" he hollered even louder. This time the people who were eating there breakfast began to turn there heads and stare at the two making a scene, or in actuality Lavi.

"if you quiet down right now I promise i will go talk to Lenalee tonight.." allen whispered in embarassment with his hand over his face.

"OKAY! GO DO YOUR THANG ALLEN, SHOW HER WHOS BOSS" lavi shouted as allen walked away in shame. "GO ALLEN! GO ALLEN !" he cheered.

"that idiot.."

--THAT NIGHT--

Allen was pacing back and forth in the hallways just as Lenalee had been long before. He was thinking about what to say to Lenalee. Allen honestly believed that having a baby at this time wasn't good and didn't know how to tell Lenalee. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he decided to just wing it and headed for Lenalee's door.

"hey Lenalee, can i come in?" he asked politely.

"of course you can allen, you dont have to be so formal now. we ARE a couple now so you can see me anytime you want." she responded grabbing his hand as she let him in.

"Lenalee, i wanted to talk to you about.." he paused to think about what to say. "my promise to you."he finally announced. "you see, i really love--"

Lenalee put her arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips cutting him off. His back rested against the door as she leaned on him. Allen was surprised by her sudden movement and stood quite still.

"Lenalee..?" he stammered as she broke off from the kiss.

"Please Allen, dont say anything else." she softly whispered. "Its only you and me. Together. Our own little world. no one can ever disturb us." she said ever so lovingly.

Lenalee held on to his hand and lead him to her bed. her hands rested against his chest and she gently motioned him to lay down on the bed. Allen did as told without question and put his arms around Lenalee as she got on top of him. He looked deeply into her eyes and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Allen, there was never a day when i forgot about the promise you made me." she told him passionately laying on top of him. " i was ready then and I will always be ready to be your lover"

"Lenalee, i dont think it's the right time for this.." he shamely admitted to her. "think about the child living like this in the order. wouldnt you want to be in a better place?"

Lenalee looked at Allen and smiled. "Allen, you made a promise to me, now i will make one to you. i promise you Allen that i will always love you and our child together. If he is born within this environment, he shall learn to accept it and love the people here like we do now. We shall give him the best of what we got, and that's the care and surrounding of our friends. He can play with Lavi, practice with Kanda, and be spoiled by brother. He shall be where we, his parents found our first true home."

Allen smiled greatly. "If this is what you want Lenalee, then this is what i want as well."

Allen's hand tangled within her now long hair and pulled her head closer to his in order to kiss her passionately. his other hand slid down her waist and she gasped. He had never felt anything close to the feeling that he was feeling at this moment and he knew that he defintely liked it. Lenalee was also feeling things that she had never felt before and hesitated for a moment. bBoth nervous and both virgins, everything that they did at the very moment was new to them.

"Are you scared Lenalee?" he asked her.

"i wont be if its with you" she smiled.

At that remark Allen rolled over on top of her and took charge. He wasn't quite sure of what to do, but he let his insticts take over. his hands slid down from her face to her neck and finally to her chest where it rested. Lenalee let out a small moan and didn't accept the feeling at first. She wanted him to take her inoccence away and she wanted to be the first to steal it from him herself.

"what would Komui say if he saw us?" Allen chuckled.

"he would say 'hurry up Allen'" Lenalee joked.

Allen slowly unbuttoned her blouse revealing her bra. he tossed her blouse aside and stared down at her chest. blushing madly, he reached towards her back to unhook it. Lenalee flushed as she layed there with bare breasts in front of allen. Allen felt his underside begin to bulge as he kissed a trail from her kneck to one of her breasts. she moaned and wrapped her arms around him. she could feel his pelvis begin to thrust slightly as he continued to suck on her neck. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he began to thrust a bit harder.

"Allen.. take off your clothes" she gasped.

With one swift motion, he threw his clothes aside revealing his toned manly body. Lenalee stared at it shyly and thought about how much he had changed since the first day they met.

"lenalee are you ready..?" he asked her in a loving, but serious tone.

"I had always been ready"

Allen reached down to her pants and pulled it off revealing her panties. With a bit of hesitation, he grasped it between his hands and slipped it off. Lenalee was fully naked and her breasts were bulging from the excitement. Allen looked at her womanly body and enjoyed every moment of it. Her curves were amazing and so were her facial features. He felt his bulge grow bigger as his eyes took in more of her. By now he was more ready than ever.

"Allen, i want you now." she whispered as she reached for his pants. Lenalee quickley unzipped it feeling his great bulge. He helped her take it all off and layed in front of her completely naked. Her face turned slightly red when she saw his manhood for the first time in her life. In her opinion it was huge. He leaned down on her without hesitation and kissed her against her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt his manhood poking against her womanhood. Out of instinct she wrapped her legs around his hip as his penis hit against her.

She felt herself getting wet and feeling pleasure from his kisses. What she wanted now more than anything was for allen to make love to her.

"Now Allen."

Allen paused and then whispered into her ears. "this will be a night that you shall never forget." He then positioned himself and thrusted himself into her.

It was the greatest feeling he ever felt and at this moment he wanted nothing else but it. She felt pain and his manhood trying to make its way in her. After a couple of attemps he finally took her virginity and she took his. A tear began to drop down her cheek as the pain slowly ended. Allen kissed the tear against her cheek.

"I'ts alright Lenalee, I'll be gentle with you." he reasurred her.

Her legs were tightly grapsed around him and he thrusted gently. The feeling was so incredibly good that he had to control himself from taking her all at once. For Lenalee pleasure was starting to kick in as Allen increased his speed. Her soft moans released in his ears causing him to thrust even harder. Suddenly Lenalee's moans became even louder enhancing Allen's pleasure and his speed.

"Allen...!" she cried in pleasure.

He felt himself thrusting as hard as he could causing the bed to shake immensely. Feeling her wet insides were driving him crazy from pure pleasure and he felt himself about to release. with one great thrust he released inside her and took in all the pleasure with it. Both of them were gasping for air after one romantic night. allen collapsed on top of her and chuckled.

" i never expected my first time to be anything like that." he admitted. "it was worth everything."

Lenalee stroked Allen's white hair and kissed him on the forhead. She also was overwhelmed by that moment and closed her eyes.

" i love you allen" she said ever so gently. Allen didn't respond. Lenalee opened her eyes to look down to a sleeping allen resting on top of her. Letting him sleep, she smiled thinking how she would never want this moment to end.

"will you marry me lenalee?" allen asked through closed eyes.

Lenalee was surprised at his sudden reaction. She laughed at his informal proposal and answered him.

"yes i will, with all my heart."

_Allen_... we shall name him Allen after his father.

**WHOOO!! .; that was my first ever uhhh... sexual fic. please dont be to harsh D; ahahah but do review ! and tell me how you like it ! (: **

**please continue to support me as i write my last and final chapter to this. (: its going to be a long one :O**

**and you get to hear all about Allen JR. xD AHAHA**


	4. Our Similar Fate

ohh ggeeez (x eheheh this was a long chapter. but guesss what ?! its not the last ! D:! i actually decided to make a 5th chapter ahahah cus i had new ideas. anyway please enjoy (! AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Early in the morning, one is usually found enjoying a good ole' breakfast in the dinning room. For Lenalee Lee it's a different story.

"Positive..? it reads positive." Lenalee's face lit up as she realized that her life had taken a sudden turn.

She walked out of the restroom and out of excitement, bumped into the ever so chipper, Lavi.

"uhm, what's wrong Lenalee ? You seem different this morning." he asked her curiously.

"Oh it's nothing Lavi hehe.." she quickly interrupted motioning her arms back and forth.

"Alright.. Well besides from being different you also seem quit suspicious this morning..." He remarked. "Since its none of my business I'll just leave you alone then." Lavi walked away cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

"That was a close one." Lenalee sighed walking down the hallways to find Allen.

What Lenalee didn't know was that Lavi was more curious than she thought, for he didn't leave as was intended. Right when Lenalee began walking Lavi turned around and started to follow to unsuspecting girl.

"What is she hiding! I must find out" he spoke to himself with agitation.

Lenalee stopped right in front of Allen's door and knocked patiently waiting for him to answer the door.

"Allen, there's something I want to tell you." she said once he opened to door.

"What's the matter Lenalee ?" he asked her concernedly caressing her face.

"Allen I'm–" Lenalee was cut off right in the middle of her sentence as the intruder alert went off.

_**BEEEEP BEEEEP!**_ The alarm rang through the whole order as red flashed of light signaled the exorcist to get on the front line of battle.

" An intrusion here and now ..? Its must be the earl..." Allen's face lit up with intense anger. "Im sorry Lenalee, but we have to continue later." He declared as he ran off without hesitation.

Lenalee stood there lost in space. She gave a slight chuckle. "How can I tell him about this when there is still so much disaster in the making. When the alarm went off the only thing in his mind was the Earl. I would only slow him down from his goals if I told him this news." she said to herself.

Lavi continued to spy on her ignoring the alert. Hiding behind a large poll, he had a front row seat and heard everything she said clearly.

"Im pregnant. How can I tell him that he's a father..?"

Lavi gasped and flushed. He covered his hands over his mouth so that he wouldn't make any sudden noise. "Lenalee is pregnant with Allen's kid..?" he thought to himself. " HAH the advice I gave to him before worked! Im a genius !" he cheered silently on the spot.

Lenalee bounced back to reality as she took off towards the main hall for further instructions. Lavi followed as well right behind her.

"Lenalee ! Lavi ! There you are. We've been waiting for you two, any longer and allen and Kanda had to do this alone !" Komui scolded directing them to enter the front lines.

Lenalee and Lavi did as told, but Lenalee couldn't help but wonder where Lavi had also been all this time. The both of them took there place amongst the exorcists as Allen took the head. The rest of the assistants and lower exorcists stood behind the main group as they positioned themselves for what's to come. They could all feel it within there skin that this may be the most gruesome battle they would ever face. The earl was near and leading his army of what looked like beasts and creatures in the sky.

Lenalee who stood directly besides Allen was overwhelmed with intensity. This was the last battle that they would fight together if the Earl was defeated, but as of now the outcome was unknown. She knew that telling him when the Earl was still alive was going to burden allen, so the only way to tell him was after the Earl was defeated at last

" millennium Earl, this will be the last battle you will ever see !" Allen activated his innocence and became the first to attack, running towards his target with all his adrenaline. Afterwards, all the exorcists and assistants followed behind with their innocence glowing with purity.

As Allen went for the Earl himself, everyone else including Lenalee were hacking away at monsters that were actually unmatching the strength of the akuma. Without the earl's akuma line that Allen had destroyed, the most intense battle was between Allen and the earl.

Allen swung his giant sword towards the Earl, but he blocked it with his own evil sword. The two of them clashed together in a battle to the death as the world around them seemed to fade away. With all his fury, Allen put all his strength and determination into wielding his mighty weapon. The Earl on the other hand had other unfair tactics to win. As Allen was concentrated on the fight with the Earl, he motioned for all his creatures to morph together into one diabolical monster. It crept up behind Allen preparing for a final blow.

"Allen watch out!" Lenalee shouted from the top of her lungs as the monster came running towards him.

"Lenalee what are you doing !" lavi screamed after her as she intervened with the attack. "You're pregnaaaaaant !" he shouted aloud in the disarray attempting to go after her.

As Allen heard the words escape from Lavi's mouth he turned around to see Lenalee's body in her now tattered clothing fall to the floor. Lenalee managed to destroy the demon with her dark boots, but the clash cost her dearly.

"Lenalee !" allen screamed anger and sadness all together as he shoved the earl aside using all his might. Allen ran to her side where she laid motionlessly on the floor. While all around them exorcists were fending off the creatures. "Lenalee.. Why.. Why didn't you tell me!" allen cried, tears gushing from his eyes.

"Al–Allen.. " she faintly called. "I'm sorry..you need to fight right now, and that is all you need to worry about" she struggled to speak.

"Silly Lenalee.. I'm the one who should be sorry." he held onto her hands with all his might. "I was so selfish, I only cared about my goals and for the well being of everyone that I didn't even think about what the person I cared for the most wanted. You were trying to tell me before didn't you, but I was so caught up in my determination that I wasn't even able to hear you out."

"Allen.. Fight.. Fight for all of us, and what would've become of your child.." her hands gently touched his wet face as he held on to them. Her eyes looked at him lazily taking in what she can still see. He was so frail, she thought to herself. He was never able to forgive himself for anything, she figured. He took in so many tragedies, she realized. And yet, he will have to take in another one. "Im sorry my love.." her cold hands slipped away from him and her head laid to rest in his arms. Lenalee Lee breathed her final breath.

"Lenalee..? LENALEE?! WAKE UP, don't you want to grow old together with our child when the war is over..? didn't you want him to meet all of our friends and be a happy family? WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO WANTED A SON!?" Allen's shouts and screams were heard throughout the battle field by all those who fought.

Allen's life had been a tragedy ever since he was born. Clearly it seems as if fate wishes him to stay in darkness. His last hope of happiness escaped from his grasp so easily that it seemed as if it never happened. Maybe this is a challenge for him. Maybe destiny chose Allen to bare the sorrow of millions of people so that one day he may conquer it, and become the voice and hope of everyone. Could this be a test of god himself ?

"Allen.. No... Why does this have to happen." Lavi stood in shock at the sorrowful sight, while all around them a fierce battle was going on.

"Lavi.." Allen called.

"Yeah?"

"Please take care of Lenalee while I finish this once and for all." he handed over Lenalee's frail body to Lavi and walked dramatically towards the earl.

"Hehehex3! So I see that you have lost something very dear to you! Well no problem at all, soon you can join her along with the rest of your crew !" the earl swung his giant sword towards Allen in a mere second.

_**CLLINKK!**_ A sudden stop occurred and the sword was caught between Allen's innocent deactivated hands.

"What ?! B-but your innocent isn't activated ! How is this possible !?" gasped the earl

"Shut up" Allen demanded in one superb tone. " millennium earl, I will kill you"

Allen crushed the Earls sword with his hands with sheer force and it broke. By now the Earl was speechless. What was driving Allen to be this way ? What was giving him so much power ? Not even Allen knew why.

"HOW?! You little twerp! DIEEE AHAHAHAx3" the earl grabbed Allen by his throat and attempted to strangle him to death.

"You caused so many people to suffer, you killed so many people, you destroyed so many souls, and now, its time for you to enter the depths of hell."

Allen grabbed onto the Earls arms and released himself from his grasp. He swung the Earl in a full circle and threw him to the ground. He activated his anti-akuma weapon and drew his sword.

"Can we talk about this ?! HEHEhehe I know what ! What if I bring this Lenalee girl back for you ?! Will that be alright ?!" he tried to negotiate.

"Just.. SHUT UP !" Allen held the sword up high and pierced into the earls heart.

Grabbing onto the sword with all his strength the Earl tried to hold it back.

"You can't kill me that easily boy !" The Earl laughed maniacally

"Oh yeah ? Think again !" Lavi jumped in the fray and pushed down the sword standing side by side with Allen. The pressure of the force was immense, but it was still not enough to bring down the Earl.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! HAH"

"Maybe this will be" Kanda grabbed onto Allen's sword and pushed it down even further. By now the Earl was suffering to keep it at bay.

"Too BaD you ExORCISTS don't have ANYonE ELSE !"

"What are you talking about ? We have everyone we need to take you down !" Allen cried." everyone that I love is here with me today and that Is all I need to see this through!"

"NOT EVERYONE EHHEHEHE!" The Earl teased.

"With me right now, or in my heart, they will ALWAYS BE A PART OF ME!"

Two pairs of dark boots came rushing down at the speed of light and hit the top of the sword with the force of a god. The sword sank into the Earl as intense light escaped from the force.

"What in the world ?! HOW! I CANT BE DEFEATED— AHHHHHH" the millennium Earl dispersed into lights that shined throughout the skies.

The three of them covered their faces as the lights overwhelmed them and the force pushed them back.

It was over..

"Lenalee..? where are you ...?" Allen called standing in the calm battle ground. The war was finally over and everyone was busy treating the wounded and praying for the dead. The rest of them were cleaning up the corpses of the enemy and the allies.

"Allen.. Lenalee is gone.." lavi said to him trying to comfort him from being delusional.

"You and I both saw it Lavi ! She was here, she helped us defeat the Earl!" he argued.

"Maybe it was.. A spirit."

"A spirit ? But, how.. Why.. It cant be !" Allen began to cry. His heart was in so much pain at this moment. He was able to defeat the Earl, but the one he sworn to protect was already gone. His effort seemed meaningless and without reason. he fell to the floor in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the horrible pain that he felt within himself.

" LENALEE! WHY! Why did you have to leave me ! Why wasn't I able to protect you ! Instead, you protected me.. You are the reason that I am still here right now, but what is my reason for being here if you aren't here to live it with me ? Im sorry, I'm so so sorry my Lenalee." he cried out in pain and suffering.

"Allen.." Lavi flinched in regret.

"I love you so much Lenalee." Allen managed to grasp the words.

"Lavi..? Isn't it time that we told him the truth ?"

"Yeah I guess we should.. This is just too pitiful.."

Allen was shocked. He wasn't too sure if he heard what he thought he heard.

"Hello Allen dear.." she called out to him.

Lenalee walked out from behind Lavi and walked towards Allen who kneeled shocked on the floor. Her figure was shining and transparent. She bent down towards him and smiled.

"Lenalee.. I don't understand.. I thought you were dead..?"

"I am Allen" she pet his cheeks. "I don't have much time in this state, my soul is very unstable in this world.."

"Lenalee, I want to tell you how much I love you and I would give up anything so that I can continue being with you" he said as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Do you really mean that Allen..?" she asked calmly, but seriously.

"With all my heart" he looked up at her.

"There is a way for us to be together again, but it comes with a great cost." she said hesitantly.

"No cost is great enough to get you back to me." he declared.

"Are you really serious Allen ..?" Lavi asked. "My gramps told me about this, but I never thought anyone would actually attempt it.." he said in concern.

"Allen, this link requires our souls to become one forever. Together is the only way we can ever live."

"And that is the only way I want to live." he smiled at her.

"If you give up half of your life on earth I can share your soul and years to keep me here exactly the way I was when I died." she explicitly told him. "It means that you will die earlier than expected Allen.."

"As long as I can die with you."

"And that's exactly what will happen." she gave a quick smile.

Lenalee grabbed his hand and put it over her heart.

"Lavi..? will you please enclose our deal?" she asked politely.

"Of course." Lavi took out a scroll that had a chant printed on it. It was a scroll that belonged to a spell caster in the 13th century. Bookmen were suppose to collect artifacts that had great historical meanings. " _together as one you will always be, for half of your life the other will take. Souls emerge and share the life that is to be."_ Lavi began drawing symbols with his finger in the air.

Lenalee's figure began to shine brightly as Allen's white beautiful soul began to transfer to hers. She was able to feel again. She was able to touch Allen's soft skin and feel the warmth on her hands once more. His heart was healed and his tears dried. They share the same life and will share the same death.

"Hey there" she said.

"Welcome back" he said.

"It's about time that we prepare for your new child, dear."

"After our wedding of course."

The two of them held each other in a never ending embrace.

_They found their true happiness at last..._

well how did you like it ?! yeah yeah i know some parts are kinda corny and was like WOw o.o oh and the parts with fighting off the monsters, its cus the akumas were destroyed. D:! sooo the earl somehow found some monsters ? AHHAHA there wasnt alot of kanda in here as much as i intended it to. next chapter you will see much more of him along with lavi and komui ! youll also here about ALLEN JR ! (: ahahah anyways REVIEW PLEASE


	5. My Life With You

**YES this is my last chapter D: sorry for the rush into it. i just really wanted to finish this one cus i already started on a new one from code geass (x ahaha please read that too if you are a euphie/suzaku fan! **

**anyways please dont be lazy/SHY to leave me A REVIEewwwWW! afterall they are my only motivation (: thankyou very much and enjoy the rest of the fanfiction.**

* * *

"Allenn! I don't know what to doo!" lavi shouted maniacly as the little baby girl cried.

"Here give her to me." Allen laughed.

Everything was peaceful again and the days of war was over. Yet everyone in the order chose to still call it their home and lived amongst each other happily. Lenalee gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It didn't matter if it wasn't the boy she wanted, it was still allen's child and she loved every part of her.

"Hello there my little Alena, daddy's here. You don't have to worry about the big ole' meanie lavi anymore" he played with the little baby in his arms.

"What! What are you talking about ?! She loves uncle LAVI! GIVE HER TO ME!"

"Nooo! She wants her daddy!" allen shoved him aside from his meager attempts to retrieve the baby.

The both of them argued as Lenalee prepared coffee in the kitchen happily. She watched as the two laughed and hollered with so much happiness. She put the two cups of coffee on the tray and brought it over to them.

"Here you guys go, ill just take care of Alena now" she smiled taking the baby from Allen and Lavi's grasp. Oddly, She was sleeping soundly through all their hollering.

"Why don't you go take a nap Allen-kun? You've been up all morning taking care of Alena." Lenalee asked him while rocking the baby back and forth in her arms.

Allen yawned greatly. "I think I will for bit." he got up, gave lenalee a peck on the cheek, pet his child's face and went off into the hall.

"She's going to grow up to be a beautiful girl" Lavi smiled picking up the cup of hot coffee.

"And when she does you would take care of her wouldn't you ?" she said in her calmest tone. Tracing the outline of her baby girl she realized how much their child resembled allen.

"Yeah" he answered bluntly.

"Its almost time. I want her to have to best of this life. Even if..." she hesitated saddly.

"Its alright Lenalee." he put his hand on her shoulder. " she wont forget you." his words of comfort and sincerity calmed her.

Two years later..

"Alena ! Don't run away from daddy !!" allen chased the little girl around the order.

" twooo swooow daddy!" for a little girl her age she was still wobbly but fast.

Allen scurried behind her trying to catch up. Little Alena continued to run around joyfully until she bumped into a tall dark figure.

" ahem. Well if it isn't bean-sproutette.." kanda spoke in his usual tone picking up the little girl by the back of the collar.

"Hewo unco kandy!" she smiled reaching out her arms to him.

Kanda flinched and an anger mark grew on his forehead. "Its not kandy for the last time.. Its KANDA." he hissed.

"Ok unco kandy I love you!"she smiled even larger.

Kanda sighed. He realized it was pointless and put the little girl down. He couldn't help but to treat her like how he did Allen for she had white hair like he did, but with Lenalee's loving smile.

"Alena! There you are–" Allen panted taking in a deep breath and a couple of short ones.

"Well if it isn't bean sprout senior." Kanda said tonelessly like always. "Be sure to teach little Alena that it's uncle kanda, not unco KANDY!" he roared.

Allen took this chance to grab Alena and dashed off. "Yeah yeah!"

"What! Get back here bean-sprout!" his voice slowly faded as allen got farther away.

"Alena– don't– run away– from daddy next time—" he panted effortlessly.

"Ok daddy" she smiled with the innocence of a child.

Allen put her down and placed his hand on her head. "Thats a good girl" he smiled. He took her small hands in his and walked with her down to the dining hall.

"ALENAAAA ! ITS MY LITTLE ALENAAAA COME HERE TO YOUR DADDYYY KOMUI!" komui danced towards Allen and Alena with sparkles in his eyes.

"Daddy im scared.." she peeped behind her father.

"Its ok Alena its just uncle Komui pretending to be father again.." allen said with his eyebrows distorted.

Komui obviously treated Lenalee's daughter like a little princess and spoiled her with many things, so much that he calls himself her second father. But Alena is somewhat scared of him in a twist of events.

"Komui stop scaring her!" Lenalee stopped him from behind, dragging away a whining Komui.

The dining hall was filled with people. Well that was to be expected for it was her 2nd birthday. Everyone was their including lavi, kanda, and even the maniac komui, along with the rest of the order. It was a happy day and nothing could ever interfere with it.

"Everyone ! I want to welcome you here today to celebrate Alena's 2nd birthday!" Lenalee anounced standing by Alena's side with Allen.

"On a count of three we shall sing her happy birthday!" she shouted.

"1! 2! 3!"

The whole dining room cheered and sang "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Alena, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everyone was happy and eating the food that the chef made.

Alena was already sticking her face in the birthday cake as allen tried to stop her. Lavi was getting drunk while Lenalee tried to stop him, and komui was showering the little girl with many gifts. Kanda also was having fun teaching Alena how to say his name correctly even though that ended up in a failure.

The party ended with a toast to the birthday girl and her parents. The evening was quiet again and Alena fell asleep in Lenalee's arms.

"Lavi, can you hold her for a second ?" Lenalee asked him extending out her arms.

"Of course." he responded taking the girl from her arms.

Allen smiled at him. "Take care of her my friend." and held Lenalee's hand.

"Allen.. Lenalee.." his eyes wandered from them and hit the floor. "Already..?"

They didn't say anything, and just continued to smile. Lenalee clutched onto Allen's hand tighter and walked off into the balcony outside the dining hall. The both of them stood holding onto the railing and glancing out into the world beyond that was so magnificent.

"Allen, do you think we made the right choice ?" her voice entered him softly.

"Of course we did."

"She's going to grow up, without her parents." her expression showed how much she loved their daughter.

"But she is going to have the best of her life here in the order. She'll be with our friends and the people who will love her." he said wisely, pulling Lenalee closer to him. "She wont ever be alone and will always be happy. Not to mention your brother will spoil her." he chuckled.

"Yes, your right." she smiled leaning on him.

"Because of our choice she gets to live the best of this life. Thank you Lenalee."

"Yes Allen she can, but what about you?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What about me?"

"Because of me, you can't live a long life, and you know that."

"A long life or a short life. The real life is having you in it. I don't care Lenalee as long as I can be with you. Even if I had a day to live I wouldn't mind it if you are by my side."

Lenalee broke into tears. "But Allen, I want to live a longer life with you! And our child! Its not fair.. Why is it so unfair." she continued to cry as he held on to her.

Allen was calm and tranquil. He smiled "its okay Lenalee we'll always be together whether in this life of the next."

He left those words with her as she sobbed in his arms. That night she cried and cried as Allen soothed her until her tears couldn't be heard anymore, and his words to her ceased. It was peaceful and romantic the way it happened. Her tears didn't seem like tears, but more like crystals implanted on her cheeks. His face, so pure was like an angel sleeping. It was a beautiful yet haunting sight, the love that came across those two human beings.

-END-

epilogue

"Hey mama, hey papa. Its been fourteen years already and im 16. I just came to fill you in a couple of things. Of course everyone in the order are very nice to me, so you don't have to worry about that. Uncle Komui still kinda scares me a bit.. He's too overprotective and spoils me a lot. Kandy is doing well also, I guess he got use to me calling him that." she laughed. "Lavi is the same guy he's always been. For some reason he doesn't grow old ? Perhaps it's because he's a bookman. If you don't mind mama and papa, I have feelings for him and I found out recently that he does for me too. So I guess we are sorta going out.. Its not as weird as it seems cus he's still 18. Its been a long time and I want you both to know that I'll always love you. Thank you for giving me this life always." Alena placed flowers next to their gravestones and cleaned off the droplet of tears that landed on it.

It was a bright and beautiful day. The garden outside of the order was dazzling as always and the touch of warmth from the sun made this day perfect.

"Are you done Alena?" lavi asked from behind her.

He helped her up and she smiled at him.

"Do you think, they are happy where they're at ?" she held his hand.

"Of course they are, afterall, they are angels" he held it back. "Watching over all of us"

she smiled at him. It was a feeling that she knew everything was going to be ok. _"Always"_

They walked off towards the order hand in hand. It was a beautiful day.

_-R.I.P. Allen and Lenalee Walker. The best of life is that with the one you love._

* * *

**WELL i am finally done ! whew sorry for holding it off so long D: i was really lazy. yes the ending is a bit weird. she ends up with lavi O.o but hes a bookman so i guess he ages much slower than anyone else D:. and since lavi is my favorite individual character in d gray man i wanted to give him a good part in this (: anyways thanks for reading and REVIEWWWWWWWWW !! **

**yes allen and Lenalee died ): rememberrr their contract ? it cutted his life in half D: oh well. she found happiness at least if thats what you are wondering. in the afterlife (:**

**BYE ! my wonderful viewers**


	6. Forbidden

**hello everyone, this piece of d gray man fic has no relativity to the previous story but i wanted to let you readers know that i am doing another fanfiction based on Lavi and Lenalee and their forbidden love. please read this small portion of what i have and tell me if you like what you read. i'll be continuing on this fic soon and you will be able to read it under a new title. thank you =)**

**

* * *

  
**

The light of the moon in the darkness of the night cast shadows of trees against the grass giving the garden an ominous feel. In the center of the vast greenery sat a plain wooden gazebo manifested by long curling vines, and a single bird's nest that resided between the cracks where the roof met the walls. The night was calm and eerily quiet, except for a long monotonous yawn escaping Lavi's mouth. He sat carelessly on one of the chairs in the gazebo, using the one across as a foot rest. Lavi was the definition of what one would call nonchalant. He hummed a small tune in the dead of the night and closed his eyes without the least concern to the malevolent surrounding.

In the gazebo, surrounded by a vast garden, at 12:00 AM, was where Lavi would wait each and every single day. He didn't know it himself, why he waited. Lenalee was a fellow exorcist from the order, but she was just a girl, and nothing more. Right ? He would tell himself consistently that he was lonely at night and just wanted someone to talk to. Lavi was indeed in denial and he knew this more than anyone. He was never able to neglect the spurs of excitement that came like waves each time she came. It was something that he feared more than anything else: love.

Lenalee arrived no later than 1:00 AM, her usual time. However Lavi always came exactly one hour ahead of her. He wanted to anticipate her arrival which he would savor so much more through the time he had thinking about her prancing along like she did every night.


End file.
